


Death

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battlefield, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

The fog is only a thin shroud, barely covering the broken bodies. 

They lie entangled, the embrace of deadly lovers, bloody and even in death still tense. 

They lie alone, curled in on themselves, hiding from the truth.

The call of her crows, the flapping of a shredded banner in the chilly air - that is the hymn for the fallen heroes.

The wailing of widows, of mothers, of daughters - those will come later.

The singing of songs.

Denial and new hope.

Tonight they are alone with her.

Tonight she is the only one still standing.

She steps between them lightly, her naked feet white as bone, untouched by soot and grime, by blood and tears. Her arms are spread wide, slim fingers caressing the air.

In her wake their spirits rise, freed from mortals shells. 

Some cling for a little while, unwilling to comprehend, to let go just yet.

She does not hurry them. They have time, nothing will ever be pressing them again. Her calm, her care, they seep into them and gradually they accept, slowly they lose the weight of oath and duty.

She welcomes them into her warm embrace.

When the sun's first rays touch the fog, when a first anguished scream rends the dawn, her feet touch the living green on the other side.

This task is complete. Another battlefield awaits.


End file.
